Hurtful Love
by xLa Bella Pennax
Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward Cullen for years, but he and his family all bully Bella constantly. But what if Bella starts to take interest in another boy, not apart of the Cullens? Will Jealously spark? E/B, might become E/B/Em/J if there are enough reviews VAMPS NO OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi!** I recently had an account called Narwhaled but I accidentally forgot the email I used so I made another account. :( This story is going to be E/B with a sprinkle of Emmett and Jasper. If the reviews for this one is good, I might make an alternate story which would be E/B/Em/J... But for now this is it! I hope you enjoy! :) I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. **

_Ugh, those gold eyes are so beautiful... If I could just kiss his gorgeous- _Slam!

My stomach lurched as I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Watch where you're going, are you fucking blind Swan?" The gorgeous 6'3 male growled at me as I laid sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't see you there Edward" I stuttered, watching as his eyes hone in on me and his fists clench.

"Like she could see behind those thick ugly glasses, where'd you get them Bella, K-Mart? " Rosalie snickered while she stepped past me on her 5 inch heels which she wore on a daily basis. Her fashion sense as well as her amazingly gorgeous features and body shape attracted almost all of the male attention at Fork's high, and all of the other girls competed to be as wanted as she was, accept they all failed. only other girl who could match her beauty was her foster sister, Alice.

As Alice, who was also gorgeous in a short, petite way, giggled and purposefully stepped all over my books that were all over the floor in her equally as high heels as Rosalie, Edward was still staring at me, watching as I squirmed under his gaze on the floor. Making eye contact with him was weird, it was like I was drowning in his warm honey eyes, they almost looked a little inhuman. Suddenly realizing he was in a busy hallway and his sisters had left, he glared at me one last time and stalked away, his hips moving in a hypnotic motion.

Edward Cullen was gorgeous, no doubt about it. He was the most intelligent student in our whole grade too, as well as the quarterback for the Forks High Wolves, hence the reason I've had a crush on him since the beginning of time, he's every woman's wet dream, thick, coppery sex hair, killer jaw line, smothering eyes, sexy physique, he could kill a woman with what was in his pants, of course that's based on various rumors spread around school by his gorgeous girlfriend, Tanya, my worst nightmare.

Collecting my books off the ground and still blushing like a tomato from my encounter with Edward and his sisters, a pale, almost white, hand shot out of no where to help me up. Startled, I looked up to see who my knight in shining armor was and I realized in shock it was also another Cullen, Jasper, who had an on and off relationship with his "foster sister", Alice.

_holy shit, is he actually helping me up? _

Hesitantly grasping his icy cold hand and looking into his deep gold eyes he smiled a little, almost apologetically at me.

"Thank you so much Jasper" I mumble, As he yanked me back up to a standing position.

"No problem Darlin'" He drawls, giving me a cheeky grin before he struts down the hallway, swaying his hips and leaving me like a pile of confused but horny goo .

_what the fuck was that about, Jasper and his family hate me_

Internally kicking the inner whore that secretly lives inside of me because she was gushing because of the Cullen men, I quickly sprint to Math, wanting to get a good seat so I could avoid the other two Cullen's that unfortunately had Trig too, Tanya and Emmett.

Tanya is a leggy, bleach blond girl who's tan skin almost matched her golden eyes. Of course, she is absolutely gorgeous as well as Rosalie and Alice, and she's always all over Edward, not that he minds it. Tanya is a grade A bitch, but apparently that's the reason everyone likes her.

Emmett on the other hand, is somewhat kind to me sometimes, not when he's around his family though. He, alongside Jasper and Edward,is amazingly beautiful too, they all are, it's incredibly weird. They're all super good at football too, it's insane how fast they're able to run. And when they wear the tight football uniforms.. Mm, I could eat them all up.

When I walked into Mr. Varner's class, or should I say Mr. Viper because he's always in a pissy mood, everyone was already there, much to my dismay.

Tanya giggled and tried to trip me on my way to my seat, which is normal because it happens on a daily basis. I just sat down though and smiled a polite but not necessarily friendly smile to Emmett as I focused on what the infamous, balding Viper was droning on about on the board. This is going to be a LONG day.

Feeling a slip of paper land on my desk, I jerk my head up and look around for the person who passed me the note. The only person I noticed was Emmett, who was looking directly at me, with some emotion I couldn't quite decipher in his beautiful eyes. Opening the note, My shoulders sank in disappointment because it was from the geeky, greasy skinned asian boy named Eric behind me. Crumpling up his creepy note which said "Hey Bella, you smell nice today" and grimacing at how nasty he was, I hung my head in my arms and tried to sleep the class away.

**Sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to get my ideas flowing for this story. This is going to be a Edward/Bella story, but if I get enough reviews saying I should make an alternate story with Em/J/Edward/ B I will, just remember to review your thoughts! Any feedback is helpful. So, comment your thoughts and opinions on the alternate reverse harlem story idea. Thank you guys so much! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story will remain Edward and Bella! BUT, I'm working on an alternate story parallel to this which is e/b/em/j! So, hold on for that! I thank all of you who took the time to review, it means a lot to me, thanks and enjoy!**

_Shit, are you seriously kidding me? I didn't even know there were this many people in this goddamn school. _

Looking out upon the vast sea of the teenagers who covered the whole cafeteria and sighing slightly to myself I noticed there was no place to sit, well, there was, but that was at the infamous Cullen table in between Edward and Emmett,which at the moment looked as appealing as Eric's oily skin.

Weighing my options, I decided getting a couple of glares and being called a few names were more bearable than eating the the school bathrooms and catching something. I had to force my legs to move in the noisy cafe while I inched my way over to the Cullen table. All of them were laughing and they hadn't noticed I was approaching them. Right when I was about to reach the table and speak up, something huge slammed into me, which caused all of my orangey green school macaroni to go flying all over the huge wall of muscle that knocked me over and my glasses to go flying.

"Hey!" I hear a deep voice yell, "What the F-Bella! Is that you?! Haven't seen you in forever!" The person who pushed me over was now pulling me into a bone crushing hug, as I was about to tell the person to get the fuck off of me before I pepper sprayed their eyes, then I recognized the voice.

"Jake. Oh my god, you got huge!" I mutter into his chest, I was still being crushed against him, my cheek getting smushed against his pecs, gasping for air.

Jake finally realized that my chest was screaming for air because he released me, causing me to stumble away from him a little and in the process of hugging me he got my lunch all over me too.

"Jake! You got macaroni all over me! You totally owe me one!" I laugh, lightly punching him in the chest and feeling his hard muscles ripple underneath my hand, Oh sweet lord.

"Swan, what are you doing here? If you're going to drool all over this mutt all day, Can you not do it by our fucking table?" Edwards silky voice rang out. When I turned my gaze to him his hard glare both froze over my body and inflamed my panties. Edward must have known my reaction because he smirked egotistically and dropped a quick wink, which I might have missed because it was so fast.

Fucking sexy conceited rich asshole.

"Watch it Cullen, I could easily kick your ass" Jacob growled, Pushing me behind him.

Rosalie, taking pleasure in the situation, drawled "Why aren't you going to the Reservation for schooling anymore Jacob? I've heard the land is full of _wolves_, but you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, right?" She smiled a full mouthed grin, knowing she hit a sensitive topic to Jacob.

Jake looked murderous, like he was ready to throttle Rosalie, it was true though, Jake moved from the Rez to public schooling because of the amount of dangerous animals in the area, but I didn't know why it affected him so badly.

"Jake, forget them, let's go clean the macaroni off of us" I said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away. Instead of leaving, he and Edward glared at each other like they wanted to kill the other person.

"Jake. Let's go" I said, tugging on his arm more forcefully. Jake snapped out of his glare-a-ton and smirked at Edward, grabbing my hand and putting it in his, which had Edward glaring daggers at Jake and I's connection. _Oh lord. _Quickly unhooking my hand with Jacobs I walk away from the cafeteria, deciding sitting alone would be a better idea than staying with Jacob and getting into a killing spree.

Since I was the only person walking in the hallway because everyone else was still at lunch, the sound of my footsteps thudded against the vacant walls of the school.

It startled me when I heard other footsteps, heavier ones, more masculine.

Whirling around I face my follower. "Jake. If you're going to start fights with people I'm not going to-" I gasp, not expecting the person standing behind me.

"Cullen, what do you want?" I say, blushing at Edward's closeness. I was expecting to look into Jacob's dark brown eyes and instead I was looking into Edward's deep ones.

"Hm, Bella, you shouldn't say that question, it might surprise you what the answer is" He murmurs, his usually light topaz eyes were now black, and his voice was husky and his lips were slightly swollen because he kept biting them.

My breath momentarily falters when he slammed his body against mine, pinning me against the lockers behind me. His large pianist fingers looped into my belt loops, Pulling me closer to him while he nuzzled my neck.

"So frail. Just one bite, one brush of my teeth against your soft neck, that's all it takes" he murmurs, lightly kissing the hallow of my neck.

"Edward! Get off me!" I say, trying to sound strong and confident, but I honestly didn't want him to back off of me, I liked the closeness.

"Silly girl. You don't want me to leave," he pulled his neck back to look my in the eyes and pin my arms above my head. "You want me, I can smell it all over you, and I want you too, I fucking crave you Bella, but at the same time, I hate you, your existence is the worst thing that's ever happened to me, my family." His black eyes turned blacker than ever, his nostrils flaring.

"Why do you hate me Edward?" I bite back, trying to keep my cooL. He only just chuckled into my neck and murmured, "You're mine. I hate you because I can't have you." With that, he unpinned my arms and backed away from me.

Edward looked inhuman, there was definitely something different about him and his family.

Within seconds, he was already sauntering down the empty hallway, like he already forgot what just happened, leaving me flustered.

"Oh yeah Bella, I almost forgot," He said, turning around, "If I were you I'd get the macaroni off my shirt, you look like you've been digging around in the trash." He laughed, leaving sight.

_Fucking Jacob and School lunches. _

**I thought I'd start with the romance earlier on in the story. I hope you guys like it so far, I'm sorry it took so long, homework is killing me! I got my first mean review so I'm pretty bummed, but it's okay. **

**THIS STORY WILL REMAIN ED/B I WILL START WITH AN ALTERNATE STORY WITH POLY. **

**thank you guys so much for reviewing, and here are some chapter questions**

***WHY DO YOU THINK EDWARD HATES BELLA? **

***WHO SHOULD JACOB END UP WITH? (i kinda like Rosalie but it's up to you guys)**

***WHERE DO THE CULLEN FAMILY STAND WITH BELLA AND WHY MIGHT THEY HATE HER? **

***WHATS THE CONNECTION BETWEEN JAKE AND THE WOLVES? **

**Thank you! :)**


End file.
